The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an auxiliary power unit (APU) for aircraft. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a starter motor for an APU.
An APU is utilized in an aircraft primarily to provide power to start the engines. Aircraft engines have large heavy rotors that must be accelerated to a high rotational speed in order to provide sufficient air compression for self-sustaining operation. An APU solves this problem by powering up the aircraft in two stages. The APU is started by an APU starter, which is a DC electric motor with power supplied by a battery, accumulator, or external power source such as a ground power unit. Once the APU accelerates to full speed, it can provide enough power to start the aircraft's main engines, either by turning an electrical generator or a hydraulic pump, or by providing compressed air to the air turbine of the starter motor.
When starting the APU, power is supplied to the DC motor and a clutch which engages the APU to begin its operation. Typically, power is supplied to the DC motor and the clutch from the same electrical line, so that when the DC motor is activated, the clutch is simultaneously activated. The result is that the DC motor accelerates to speed before the clutch is completely engaged, and causing a high torque shock on a starter shaft when the clutch engages the shaft. The torque shock can cause damage and/or breakage of the shaft. The art would well receive an APU starter configuration which alleviates the torque shock and reduces damage and/or breakage of the starter shaft when the clutch is engaged.